


Hatter the Superhero

by silvermoon548



Series: Comics and Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoon548/pseuds/silvermoon548
Summary: In this multiverse, there are several different realties. Some of them are akin to fairy tales like Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland. Some other times those realities and ours cross. What happens when the beloved Hatter enters the Young  Justice universe? Will it be a cup of tea or a slice of cape?All DC characters are owned by DC and Wonderland characters by Lewis Carroll.





	1. Chapter 1

Justice League members surrounded them. The “Big Three”, Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman, stood in front of them. They were only a few feet away. There were whispers among them. Con-El could hear them clearly thanks to his enhanced hearing. The teenager spoke up. 

“I am Superman’s clone.” 

Superman’s eyes widened. Batman’s eyes narrowed. His eyes downcast. Con-El felt a wave of...well, he wasn’t completely sure what it was. It felt awful like something slimy had crawled up his throat and wrapped around his chest. He wanted to puke, run, scream, and cry all at the same time. 

“We need to talk.” Batman said sternly. 

Talking would have to wait. A greenish hole opened up above them without any warning. The outer edges flickered and glitched as if it had bad reception. The Team and Justice League braced for an attack. None came except for a white object. Upon further inspection Superman saw that it was in fact a body, a person. 

“Lantern make a net! That’s a person.” 

Lantern answered with a glowing net about the size of a fishermen’s. He flew up closer to the person as he/she fell closer. He fell into the net. The green construct stretched as it took the teen’s weight. Green Lantern gently set him on the ground. Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Green Lantern and the Team gathered around the body quickly. 

From the lean frame, they assumed the person was probably a teenager. A thick, heavy metal helmet was clasped on his head. There were no eye slits or a mouth opening, only a small holes around the top for breathing. Superman could hear shallow breathing from inside and a sluggish heartbeat. The teen was wearing similar clothing to Con-El. He wore a tattered, dingy shirt. The sleeves reached the metal shackles on his wrists, the ends slightly singed. His pants were the same except they ended about halfway down his calf. There were shackles on his ankles as well. His hands looked like they had been scribbled on. There were doodles, runes, and markins all over them, even the palms. They were slightly faded in different colors and shades. Some were nearly gone. His feet only had markings on the top and palm. 

Batman stooped down to check his heart rate. 

“He has a heart rate but its weak. Can anyone read the markings on his hands?” 

No one volunteered any information. 

“I can’t read the markings but I can get that helmet off.” Zatara said. 

He had landed softly behind Robin a few minutes ago. He could sense the strong, mad magic from the helmet. However, whoever or whatever was contained with these restraints could pose a significant threat them all. Zatara was not completely sure if he would be able to fend him off if he chose to attack. 

“Esaeler.” 

The helmet clicked open and fell to the aside. The shackles did the same and fell on the ground. 

Everyone was surprised to see that the teen was still conscious. He slowly blinked and looked around him. His fair eyebrows scrunched together. Mismatching eyes surrounded by sickening, black circles stared at the sky with confusion. He grunted. His fingers twitched then his hands began to move. The Team and Leaguers moved back to give him some space. The poor teen shakily moved his hands behind him as he struggled to push himself into a sitting position. Superman helped him. The teen leaned on him for support. He breathed in large gulps and sweat beaded on his brow. 

“M-mi hijos. Meu felhos.” He stuttered out. His voice was raspy but the accent was still audible. He hit his head with his hand then looked up to the sky once again. He swallowed. Determination filled his brightening eyes. 

“My... children.” he said clearly. “Where are they? I-i need to-” His eyes fluttered. The teen stumbled as he tried to walk without Superman. Luckily he caught him. 

“Slow down. You just fell several feet and you’re injured.” 

The boy did not seem to register this as he spoke again. 

“Where are my children,Esmerelda, B. ?” he tried again. 

“Son, you’re injured. Please calm down and we will help you find whoever you’re looking for.” 

The teen turned to look at Superman. His head drooped in exhaustion. 

“I need to see them,” he said brokenly. Quiet sobs wracked his body. 

While this was happening Batman turned to Con-El. 

“Do you know him?” 

Con-El looked away. 

“He was a test subject. He went into the lab several times. The scientists made sure he always wore the helmet. The boss guy said he was the best catch they’d had in years.” 

“Catch? They caught him? Is he an alien?” 

“I-i don’t know.”

The young man began coughing. His entire body shook with the effort. Superman rubbed his back gently. He lifted the young man into his arms, bridal style and slowly flew him to Ms. Martian’s ship. 

“I-I need to find my chi-“ The man’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. He sagged in Superman’s arms. 

When they entered the ship, Superman gently sat him one of the seats. The bio-ship morphed the ship into a small bed so he could rest comfortably. M’Gann walked up to Superman. 

“Get him to the med bay at Mount Justice. No one questions him or bothers him until he is ready.” He said. 

“Yes sir.” She responded. Ms. Martian boarded her ship along with the rest of the team and their newest member. Superman flew off before he could talk to his clone anymore. Batman sighed. He flew with Wonder Woman and the rest of the league disbanded. 

Back at headquarters, the team recovering from their battle. Speedy left early on after a tense discussion with the others. Kid and Aqualad were in the showers while Ms. Martian and Robin took care of the test subject. 

He was still deathly pale but a little more alive. Robin had stripped him and put some more comfortable clothes on him. During this he found several wound on his body. There were deep cuts, stitched up, on his back. Severe burn marks wrapped around his wrists, ankles, and neck. M’Gann helped him apply some burn ointment there and bandages. There were old scars on his body most likely from previous experiments. He looked exhausted from his face alone. It would take weeks if not months for him to recover not to mention his mental state. 

“Can you read his mind?” Robin asked as he pulled the covers over him. 

“It seems rude to do so while he’s out cold like this.” M’Gann fidgeted with her small cape. 

She’d never seen such severe injuries up close like this. It was a miracle the teen was still in one piece. However, she was also curious about his identity. He opened a portal in the middle of the sky from wherever he was in the facility. The marks on his skin were illegible and slightly dizzying to look at. 

“Come on. Just take a peek. He might be some crazed supervillain for all we know.” He said with his usual smirk. 

M’Gann bit her lip. Robin was right but this seemed like a breach of privacy. The guy was out cold and probably mentally drained. He was a victim, right? They must treat him like a victim. He is also, most likely, a metahuman. He could be a supervillain using his status to invade headquarters and take them out. A quick peek could put her worries aside, just a small one.   
M’Gann’s eyes glowed green. She gently entered the teen’s mind. She was greeted with a scene of despair. The smoke was so thick that it felt like breathing in molasses. She had to remind herself that all of this was fictional. She was in a forest clearing void of color. The trees were charred and smoking. Inky black smoke curled into the sky. Small skeletons littered the ground. Wood still crackled and popped in some places. M’Gann continued to move. Through the smoke, she could make out the shape of something large. 

“Hello?” she called. 

The figure turned. M’Gann peered through the smoke. She continued to move. She could make out a figure but there was something wrong. The top was too wide and bulking. Fear coursed through her veins but she forced herself to continue. However as she was about to take her next step something prevented her from moving. Something was grabbing her wrist, tightly. M’Gann whipped her head around to meet the new entity. A gloved hand was wrapped around her wrist, extending from a white dress shirt and purple suit jacket. 

“You do not belong here” the figure rasped. Then there was a sharp pinch in her chest and a chill. 

M’Gann slowly moved her head down. There were drops of crimson blood dripping onto the forest floor. A shining, silver butter knife protruded from her sternum. She felt no pain, but the action was enough to jolt her back into the real world. M’Gann panted heavily in her seat. Her chest heaved up and down. Robin immediately rushed to her side. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I-I don’t know. Somebody stabbed me…”

She held her hand over where the butter knife had entered her. 

“Stabbed you?”

“Yes, but it was just a mental projection. I think it was h-him.” 

Robin and Ms. Martian stared at the teen resting in their med bay. What did the bring back?

After Robin made sure, M’Gann was all right he left the mountain. Black Canary and Kaldur stayed to keep an eye on Connor and the mystery man. 

Black Canary was talking with Connor in the commons room. Kaldur was reading a book in the med bay just in case the young man woke up. Kid Flash called him Ichabod after the headless horseman. 

Ichabod spasmed on the gurney. His eyes flew open and colorful light bled from his hands. Kaldur scrambled out of his seat, unsure of what to do. There was a flash of light then nothing. Specifically, there was no one on the gurney anymore. Ichabod was gone. 

*********

Meanwhile, a strange medley of people sat at a dining table. A girl, no older than fourteen sat, poking at her macaroni and ten cheeses. A boy, younger than the girl sat next to her eating his meal happily. Next to him, was another boy, slightly older than the girl but still on the small side. Across from them, was a tiny woman. She had mousy brown hair, black beady eyes, and pale skin. 

“Oi, missy! Eat up, will ya? Don’t let that food go ta waste.” She said, tapping on the table. 

“I miss him.” She whispered. 

The tiny woman’s eyes softened. “I know, lass, but there’s no point in dwellin’ in it. We’ve got to make the most of it. Actually I bet he’s on his way back right now.” 

“You say that every day!” the male teen yelled. 

“And I mean it every day!” she yelled back. 

The girl shrieked as a loud crack echoed through the penthouse and a green portal opened up. The girl was there in a blink, holding a young man in her arms. The portal closed and the room was silent again. The girl took in the man in her arms. There were bandages wrapped around his head, ankles, wrists, and neck. Scars and bruises peaked from underneath thin clothing. Tears streamed down her face. The tiny woman fell to her knees while the other children croweded around their sister and the man in her arms. 

“Shhh. What’s the matter, my emerald?” the man rasped out. His eyes were barely open but he managed to raise a hand to her face. 

“You were gone for so long.” She choked out. 

“I know, darling. I’m sorry. I haven’t been a good daddy, have I?” 

The girl squeezed him to her chest. Her siblings joined in the hug. There were tears, laughs, and a little blood but everyone seemed happy. The girl carried her father to his room to rest. The tiny woman dressed his wounds and gave him some medicine. When she was done she met the kids in the living room. 

“He’ll be tip-top in the mornin’!” she yelled. 

The girl hushed her.

“Sorry. Just give him a cup of Lemon Fresh Day in the morning and he should be back to normal.” 

The kids let out a breath. They all went to bed in their respective rooms and waited for morning to greet their dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later, each team member from the young Justice League sat in the empty lobby of the Broken Teacup, a café/nightclub that opened a few months ago.

 

M’Gann looked uncomfortable in her slim black dress. As did, Artemis, the newest member to the team. She was dressed in a fitting green dress with a thin, gold chain dangling from her neck. Robin was dressed in slacks and blue dress shirt. His trademark sunglasses covered his eyes. Kaldur was dressed in a long-sleeve T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Connor was dressed in a similar fashion with a black Superman T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Wally, ever the Casanova, stood a part from the group after several complaints. Seems his cloud of cologne was not a favorite. He wore a red button up shirt and slacks.

 

“Ladies, you look great, tonight.” Robin said.

 

“Thanks, Robin.” M’Gann said. Artemis nodded in thanks.

 

“Where exactly is this nightclub, Boy Wonder?” Wally asked.

 

“Someone should be coming to get us soon.”

 

As if someone had heard him, a tiny woman walked out of the kitchen with a piece of swiss in her hand. Her thick, brown hair was pulled into two buns so her small black eyes stood out on her pale face.

 

“Oi!” she said loudly. “You lot received invitations, right?”

 

Everyone nodded.

 

“Right. Follow me.”

 

They hesitated for a moment before Kaldur nodded. She led them to the far wall of the café. She pushed a button and an elevator door opened. All of them piled inside. She pushed a button on the panel. There were five floors including the one below the café.

 

The elevator bell rang and the team exited. The small woman scurried forward. They followed her along as they took in the sights.

 

Large balls of light floated around the ceiling in varying colors and shades. Music blared from the speakers, engulfing the room in electronic waves. The woman yelled over the music. Somehow her squeaky voice broke through.

 

“My name is Dora. The bar is open to anything you want to drink except alcoholic beverages. The bathroom is near the exit sign. Fights are not allowed unless sanctioned by the host or a royal spectator. Military, college students, and parents get half-off their drinks. Nudity is not allowed unless the theme indicates so.”

 

The team followed as she spoke. They arrived at the bar. Dora asked them to sit down while she tried to track down the owner of the club. She told the blonde behind the counter that they could have whatever they wanted free of charge.

 

“Will do, Dora!” the young woman said.

 

She smiled brightly at the teens.

 

“Well hello…” Wally started.

 

“Cali.” The young blonde answered politely.

 

“Cali. You are looking stunning tonight.”

 

“Thank you, young sir. You look quite dashing as well. The ladies will be all over you tonight.” She said with a wink. “Now what can I get you folks.”

 

“Twisty, bendy bandata for me.” Robin said. The team looked at him. “What?”  He shrugged his shoulders. “I always do my research.”

 

“Right up.”

 

“I would like a glass of water. “ Kaldur said.

 

“Um, root beer, please.”  Artemis said with a smile.

 

“I want a coke.” Connor said.

 

“Can I have a bandata, too?” M’Gann asked with a blush.

 

“Just get me an orange soda, sweet stuff.”

 

“I’ll get that up for you in a minute.” Cali said with a smile.

 

In a matter of minutes, she had everyone’s drinks. M’Gann hummed as she took a sip of her drink. It was a smoothie made with bananas, strawberries, oranges, and a little sprite. Little curls of orange hung off the lip of the cup.

 

“This is delicious!” M’Gann said excitedly. She hurriedly drank some more before getting a touch of brain freeze. She squeezed her eyes shut.

 

As they were enjoying their drinks, the club started to quiet. The music stopped and a short, young lady stepped onto the stage.

 

Peach colored bangs, striped with mint covered her eyes. Orange, red, and pink locks spilled over her shoulders in a mess of curls and waves. There was a large top-hat sitting atop her head. She was dressed similarly to a ringleader at a circus. The tails of her waistcoat stopped a little above her knees. She wore a pair of fitting, black shorts and purple stockings. Lastly her black ankle boots shined under the bright stage lights.

 

“Welcome and bienvenida, newcomers, travelers, and guests.” She said curtsying and tipping her hat. “ I am your host for this evening, Tyto Warren. Daily patrons may have noticed my absence from the club and/or the café. I apologize for any inconvenience. In atonement, tonight’s drinks and foods are on me!”

 

The crowd cheered in response. Tyto raised her hand and the crowd settled one more.

 

“Now tonight is not just a returning ceremony, it is also a festival of gratitude. Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank a lovely group of teens who saved my life from my heinous captors. Please welcome our new guests.”

 

A spotlight shined down on the team at the bar. All of them save for Robin squinted under the harsh light. The crowd clapped loudly. Some of them even gave them hugs and handshakes. They steered away from Connor. His scowl was like a physical barrier between him and the grateful attendees. As the excitement died down, Tyto continued her speech.

 

“Now. No more dillydallying! Let’s get on with the festivities.”

 

 _Feel This Moment_ started to blare from the speakers. Tyto passed her hand through the air and a line of bubbles appeared. She did the same with her other hand. Then right as the music swelled, bubbles erupted from the floor. The crowd gasped and cheered. As the party continued, the team looked on in confusion and suspicion.

 

“That can’t be right.” Robin stated. He put down his drink.

 

“We rescued a man from that facility.” Kaldur said.

Connor nodded in agreement.

 

“Well maybe he’s a crossdresser or something.” Artemis said, shrugging her shoulders.

 

“He was almost as tall as Superman when we rescued him.” Kaldur said, staring intently at the woman as she stepped down from the stage.

 

“Surgery?” Artemis asked.

 

“No surgery created this beautiful mess, deary.”

 

The team turned around to see Tyto wiping the bar counter down.

 

“How did you-“  Artemis started.

 

“Magic.” Tyto said, wiggling her fingers. She straightened her bowtie.

 

“You did not meet me in this form. While I was healing and getting… reacquainted I realized that I needed a change of body.”

 

The team stared at the young woman. She looked about their age. Up close, there were more colors in her hair such as red, gold, silver, and purple. Her bangs and hat completely hid her eyes.  Her face was white as bone, making her plush, pink lips stand out.

 

“So, you changed your gender. Just like that.”

 

Tyto smiled a large smile.

 

“Now that is out of the way, I wanted to apologize for leaving so abruptly. I have been kept in that prison for much too long. I missed my children dearly and just had to see them.”

 

“You have ch-children?” Kid Flash sputtered.

 

“Yes, three at the moment. She pulled out a wallet and opened it to show them pictures of her kids. Three kids smiled back. There was a small boy, with black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. In the middle was a girl with long blonde hair, sun-kissed skin, and a beaming smile like her mother’s. Next to her, was a teen taller than all of them. He was wearing a Transformers T-shirt. His thick, curly hair just as wild as his mother’s though his hair was blue.

 

“They look so adorable. How old are they?” M’Gann gushed. It seemed she was the only one not caught up in Tyto’s change or the fact that she was a parent.

 

“Oh well, Rio, the small one, is fifteen now. Esmet is fourteen and B is eleven.”

 

“He’s eleven! He’s so tall!”

 

“I know. He's growing so fast. He gets his height from his father. Okay, okay enough about me. I know you lot have questions for me so let’s go some place quiet.”

 

Tyto turned to Cali.

 

“Cali, dear, would you tell Dormouse that I’m having a meeting with my saviors?”

 

“Of course, Tyto.”

 

“Alrighty then.”

 

Tyto hopped over the counter. She bumped into Connor almost immediately after she started walking forward.

 

“Oh, excuse me. ”

She looked up at Connor with a small laugh. Connor, poor boy, blushed. Wally smirked at his fellow teammate.

 

“Oh, I’m sure Connor here doesn’t mind. Right, Connor?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Tyto moved forward. They headed to the back of the club, down a hallway, and to a small room. Inside there were pink leather couches, a flat-screen TV, and a small bar in the corner.

 

“Please make yourselves comfortable.”

 

They all settled into the couches. M’Gann tried to sit by Connor but Artemis beat her to it at the last second. She hid her disappointment and sat next to Wally instead. Wally was happy to let the young Martian sit next to him. Robin leaned forward on his elbows. He looked Tyto up and down. Tyto was at the bar fixing herself a drink.

 

“I guess the first question, would be who or what are you?”

 

“That’s a little rude, birdie, but I’ll allow it. It’s only fair.”

 

“I am what you call a magician. Those barbarians snuck up on me while I was running errands. They captured me and took me to that facility. They experimented on me, tortured me, and taunted me.”

 

Tyto’s hand trembled as she ghosted a hand over her wrist.

 

“I am a Wonderland magician. My magic comes from madness, the order in chaos and the chaos of order. There is a specific balance that must be upheld in all Wonderland magicians and everything else.”

 

She explained how the shackles and helmet were custom made. They disrupt the balance but contain the effects. The only one who feels the backlash is the magician. It is akin to a fragile alliance between two nations. As soon as something changes the balance shifts, so the nations go to war. It feels like your mind is being torn apart piece by piece. Two integral parts of you are literally battling it out inside your body.

 

“Okay. Why did those people kidnap you?”

 

“As far as I know, those people have been keeping an eye on all of the specialties around here. They have more projects than just cloning an iconic superhero.”

 

Connor looked at his shirt. He gripped the front tightly. The rest of the room sat in thick silence and contemplation. Tyto downed the rest of her drink.

 

“Let’s not worry about the pressing stuff just yet! This is a celebration and we have yet to discuss the terms of our agreement.”

 

“Agreement? What agreement?” Kaldur asked. He stepped toward Tyto.

 

“Well, love, you saved my life. Therefore, I am in your debt until I feel as though that debt has been paid. Whatever you need, all you have to do is ask.”

 

“It’s fine. You really don’t have to.” M’Gann said hurriedly.

 

 “I really do. As soon as you saved my life, our fates were intertwined and all of you made a contract with me. You could say that I am yours until further notice.”

 

“What happens if the contract is not fulfilled?” Robin asked.

 

“My soul gets branded so that no living thing will ever trust me again.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“Now back to the party.”

 

Tyto clapped once and suddenly they were in the middle of the dance floor. The teens looked at each other with confusion. Tyto looked unaffected as she danced with the girl next to her. Wally shrugged his shoulders and pulled M’Gann with him to dance.  Soon the entire team was dancing. Bubbles were still floating in the air, shimmering with iridescent beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months later, Tyto was visited by the team in her café. The night club was below the tea shop. During the day, Tyto ran the café with her employees. During the night, she was the hostess for the night club.

 

Miss Martian, Superboy, and Kid Flash walked into the café. It was brightly decorated with artificial flowers crawling up the walls. Large toadstool seats were scattered everywhere. Some had tables while others did not. There were actual chairs in the middle of the restaurant where a few men and women sat eating breakfast. Wally walked over to the counter when he recognized the cashier.

 

“Carrie?” he asked with a smile on his face.

 

“Cali.” She said.

 

Now that it was day time, Wally could see her a little more clearly. Cali was a little shorter than him with grey eyes. Her platinum blonde hair was styled in a pixie cut.

 

“Hello, Wally. What can I get you?”

 

“I’m actually here to see your boss. Could I speak to Tyto, please?”

 

“Yeah. Let me tell Dora.”

 

“No need, Cali.”

 

Tyto walked out of the kitchen behind the counter. She was wearing the same top hat from their first meeting. Her ensemble was a little different today. She wore a leather jacket, zipped up to just above her belly button. Under the leather jacket there was a gold shirt that said “Just A Little Sugar” in black letters. Her blue jeans were skin tight.

 

Before she slipped her gloves back on, Wally could see black markings on her fingers.

 

“Hello, beautiful people. What can I do for you?”

 

“We need your help with to find something.” M’Gann said.

 

“Some things are always fun to find. What is the something?”

 

“A building. We are trying to find where the current host of Dr. Fate disappeared to.”

 

Tyto’s head snapped up.

 

“Dr. Fate you say? I haven’t heard that name in ages. That self-righteous, snide, uptight, bloke of a brute is as tricky as they come.”

 

“You know him?” Connor asked.

 

“Well of course I do. He’s a Lord of Order which is why I cannot physically go with you. I can however give you something to find this something.”

 

She took off her hat and mumbled a few words in Latin. A few seconds later, a bronze compass shot out of the mouth of the hat. She caught it in the air and handed it to Wally.

 

“This is a warlock compass. As the name suggests, most warlocks use this to find magical items or artifacts with strong magical power. Before you head out, draw an ankh on the back. It should lead you to the tower and Dr.Fate.”

 

“How do we know this will work?” Wally asked.

 

Tyto rolled her eyes.

 

“You’ll just have to trust me.”

 

Tyto then turned around and returned to the kitchen. As the trio, left the café Connor looked at his hand. There was a smiley face and a message underneath.

 

I **f you need my assistance simply push the smiley face.**

 

The corner of Connor’s mouth quirked up a little bit. When he looked up, Wally was looking at him with a smug smile on his face.

 

“Dude, you totally got her number didn’t you?”

 

“What? No. She…um…she did a spell or something. There’s a face on my hand.”

 

“I didn’t think you had it in you. You always seem so cold. Maybe this crazy chick will melt that icy heart of yours.”

 

Connor punched him in the arm as he pushed past him. M’Gann stayed quiet during the walk back to base. She looked at her shoes as she walked.

 

 

Cali rushed into the kitchen, slamming the door open.

 

“He has a crush on you!” she said excitedly.

 

Tyto jumped at the sudden outburst. The neat flower she was making on the cookie now looked like a pink slug.

 

“Excalibur! What in the queen’s name are you goin’ on about?” she asked irritatedly.

 

She waved her hand over the sugar cookie and it was blank once again.

 

“That guy, with the Superman t-shirt on, has a crush on you. He was checking you out the entire time.”

 

“That’s crazy. He and his friends were just here on business.” Tyto said as she continued to ice the cookie.

 

“That may be true, but he was still checking you out.”

 

Tyto sighed as she put down the bag of icing. She looked at Cali’s expectant face.

 

“Even if you were right, I’m not quite ready to move on just yet. I lost him so suddenly, Excalibur. He was the light of my life.”

 

Suddenly a tall boy, ran into the kitchen with a small flower in his hand. He ran toward Tyto and pulled her into a hug.

 

“Momma, momma! Look at what I found!” he exclaimed.

 

Tyto looked at the flower in his hand. It was a common found in alleyway cracks and sidewalks. Its yellow flowers were unremarkable at the very least but one petal stood out from the others. It was completely white.

 

“What an interesting find, B. Go put it in the garden and see if you can make it grow.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Tyto kissed him on the forehead before he ran back out of the kitchen. She waited a few minutes after he had left to resume the conversation.

 

“I also have my family to think of. B. has only recently came back to his old self. I can’t see his heart broken again. I just can’t.”

 

“I know, but you deserve to be happy,Tyto.”

 

“I am happy. My closest friends are helping me run the café of my dreams and a nightclub to boot! All of my children are with me, happy and healthy. What more could I ask for?”

 

Tyto wore her signature smile, the one that brightened the whole room.

 

“All right, but just keep it in mind, okay?”

 

“Of course, my dear. Now help me with these cookies.”

 _______________________________________________________________

 

Tyto’s compass helped them out immensely. It pointed them in the right direction and they soon found the tower.

 

“That’s a handy device to keep around.” Robin said.

 

“You don’t think its actual magic do you?” Wally said beside him.

 

M’Gann, Connor, and Artemis walked up behind them. Immediately, Wally was beside Ms. Martian, flirting and talking about the tower.

 

From the start, the tower was not what it seemed. There were traps and illusions at every turn. In addition, it turned out they were not the only people after the helmet of fate. Klarion the Witch Boy and an unknown sorcerer were also after it.

 

The chase led them to a final confrontation on the roof of the building.Wally and Artemis were trapped in a magical shield while Klarion attacked them. The others were dealing with the sorcerer. During the fight, Connor received another message on his

 

 

**Beware the helmet. It’s a trap for the desperate.**

 

 

 Connor relayed the message to the others. He then closed his eyes and pressed the smiley face on his hand. Then there was silence. Connor hesitantly opened his eyes to see Tyto’s hat sitting in front of him. Then, Tyto popped out. She blew a blue powder from her hand, turning the sorcerer into a frog.

 

“Where did she come from?” Artemis asked.

 

“My hat.” Tyto answered. She then focused her attention on Klarion.

 

Chaos and Order were close to each other so the environment was not entirely unfriendly. She whistled loudly.

 

Klarion turned around. His mouth dropped open and he quickly forgot the spell he was working on.

 

 

“Well if it isn’t you?” he asked with a smirk.

 

“Hello, deary. You look well for an old soul.”

 

“Oh stop it. You’re making me blush.”

 

“What brings you to Nabu?”

 

“Top secret.”

 

“Oooo. Sounds intriguing. Would you mind so terribly as to stop your pursuit. I owe these teens a debt.”

 

“So you’ve been caught in a contract? That’s so like you. I would not be caught dead in one. Sadly, I really need that helmet.”

 

He shot a sphere of energy at Tyto. Tyto dodged and countered with a spell of her own. Sparks of magical energy danced in the air as the two battled.

 

“Stop holding back! I know you can do so much more.”

 

Klarion’s face was twisted into a permanent smirk. His nails were long and sharp. His eyes were completely black.

 

“Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give some feedback when you can. I'm a terrible writer but hey there's always room for improvement. Thanks for reading!


End file.
